My Immortal
by Mrs.Sabaku119
Summary: Why you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have, all of me. -Song fic, SasuHina.


**Alright! Number four baby ;) Finally~!**

**I feel great about these... Anyways read, "Missing", "Lithium" and "Sweet Sacrifice"! Please? :)**

**Here we go! :D Enjoy! :D This is one of my favs~ :') It just makes me so happy to upload this!**

_**Summary: **__Why you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have, all of me._

**Name; **My Immortal...

**Main Couples; **SasuHina...

**Genre; **Angst, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance...

**Rated; **'M' for language, death, flashbacks, and just plain weirdness...

**Status; **Complete...

**Time; **About a ten after Sasuke came back and Itachi died... *AU*

**WARNING: **As always, I must warn you of my sadist ways xD There is deaths in this. Some I am proud of... other made me cry :P Anyways, you have been warned!

**My Immortal**

Sasuke sighed as he sat down in his office. He had just got done training Keitaro. He smiled as his wife of almost ten years came in and sad down next to him on his desk.

"How's the letter going?" He smile turned into a thin line of hate at her question. The 'letter' they speak off is one she told him to write. He was still full of pain and hate and misery and more. His brother was gone, dead. He still lives in fear..

"It's done." He takes out a scroll with Itachi's kanji o it and holds it out for her. She smiled and burns it in the fire place. He watched as the flames grow, only to die down a little later. "What-"

"Itachi is gone from our lives forever now, Sasuke. He is only but a memory. Forget him and think of me, us, our family. Come, let's go get lunch." She gets up and moves away from him, holding her hand out. Sasuke smiles as he remembers every word in that letter one last time.

_I'm so tired of being here._

_Suppressed by all my, childish fears._

_Aniki,_

_It's me. Your younger brother. The youngest brother. Hell.. aren't I the only brother? Sibling, too. It's just us.. Anyways, my wife, Hinata, she told me to write this.. I honestly don't know what to say. Maybe that I miss you? That I'm sorry? Wait.. shouldn't you be the one apologizing? You made my life hell, Itachi.. You made me go through hell._

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave._

_'Cause your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't. Leave. Me. Alone._

_Itachi, you're gone. Why won't you leave me alone? You won. I'm happy. Isn't that what you wanted? You said you did. You wanted me happy. I am. I have a beautiful wife that hold very dear to my heart. He is the source of my happiness. You would love her, Itachi... I have beautiful children. A boy merely 10 years old name Keitaro. And then the twins, Keiichi and Sora. Lastly our daughter, Hikari. We want more, I don't know if we plan to have any though.. But I am happy. So why do you still haunt me? Do you still hate me, brother?_

_These wounds won't seem to heal._

_This pain is just too real._

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_No matter what I do I still dream. My dreams? They still consist of you. But the massacre is long gone from my memory. I forget about it sometimes. Kaa-san, she is still in my heart. I still love her dearly. I see her in Hinata everyday as she tends to our children like Kaa-san did us. But you, brother, you caused me so much pain. Pain is really all I even knew. Love and happiness? I feel them now.. they still feel foreign even after ten years. It's just too hard to control. I miss you brother. Time can never erase the love I have for my Aniki._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of the years._

_Hinata? Damn that woman. I love her with as much as I used to hate you. When cry from the nightmares that still haunt me, she doesn't discourage me. She doesn't call me weak. She doesn't hate me or resent me in my vulnerable stages. She just hold me and helps me fight through the pain. She is the one who has kept me alive all these years. I would have given up on life ten years again had she not gotten pregnant. I love her. So. Fucking. Much!_

_But you still have..._

_All of me._

_You brother, you hold the biggest part in my heart, though. I do love my wife. I do love my children. I do love Kaa-san and Tou-san and my friends. But you. I love you, Aniki. You will always be the biggest part of my life, whether I like it or not. Which in all honesty, I hate it. You hold so much that I could never give away. If you didn't, maybe I would have never left. Maybe I would have met Hinata sooner. But do not regret anything. I love you, Aniki._

_You used to captivate me,_

_By your resonating light._

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

_I used to think so highly of you. Remember that? You were my idol, Aniki. I wanted to be just like you! But now? I fucking hate you. No.. I love you. Fuck! I don't know what to feel. I'm fucking pulling my hair out just writing this shit to you and you will never even get to fucking read it you prick! I hate you! You left me, Aniki... left me all alone.. I hate you... I hate you so much that I love you!_

_Your face it haunts,_

_My once pleasant dreams._

_Your voice it chased away,_

_All of the sanity in me._

_I get scared, Aniki. My nightmare? They are all of you! When you died. Your blood on my hands. I killed you! How could you still love me when I killed you! I took your life! I hold now the very sword that took your last breath! And you love me? No. You hate me, don't you? I can still here you. "Hate." You would say. "Foolish little brother." You would call me. Stop haunting me, Aniki... I just so tired._

_These wounds won't seem to heal._

_This pain is just too real._

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_I'm so tired, Aniki. I tired. No sleepy, tired. I am drained of everything. I need my life. Can't I live my life? Can't I hold my wife without fear of her disappearing into thin air leaving nothing? Can't I train my son to be a great ninja that will someday be stronger than the five nations put together without thinking I'll wake up as my 15 year old self waiting to avenge my clan? Can't I help my twins with homework without being scared that it's me hallucinating in Orochimaru's cave again? Can't I play with my daughter without worrying that it would be my last time? Can't I live?_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of the years._

_I do love you, Aniki. but I love my family more. That's sad... I love them. They are what motivate me now. It isn't my pain. Or my hate. It isn't revenge. It is my love for my family. I love them so much. I love them, I love them, I love them. I love you! Aniki, stop putting me through this... I love you all._

_But you still have,_

_All of me._

_I can't forget you, if that is what you're thinking. I would never.. I could never! You're my brother, my Aniki. My idol. The source of my pain and hurting and misery for almost my whole life. Up until now, I don't think I have ever loved you more. But you have to let me go, Aniki. Let me go, okay? Let me go. Just let me go..._

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone._

_But though you're still with me._

_I've been alone all along._

_I know your dead, brother. I am not insane. You're not really there when I see you. They are just memories of the past wanted me to die with them. Hinata is will me still, she always will be. No one can take her away from me. No one. I've been alone for so long, brother. I've found my calling. My silver lining. My life. She is my life. I love my wife. I love my kids. I love my life._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of the years._

_Let me be, Aniki. Please. I will be with you and Kaa-san and Tou-san and all the rest of the clan when my time is right. Must you haunt me until then? Can't I be happy and tell you all my life stories when I die? Please, Aniki! Leave me alone! Let me be! Please! I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you! Let me love someone else?_

_But you still have,_

_All of me._

_This is it, Aniki. My final goodbye. When this letter is over, I am over. When this is done, you are done. We part now, okay? Forgive me for such a request, but my family needs me more than you do. I love you, Aniki. I love you._

"I love you." Sasuke found himself saying it aloud as he went over the last line in his head. His wife smiled.

"He knows. Now come, Keitaro has Hikari and you know how she can get when she is hungry. Poor boy can't cook to save his life." Hinata giggles and holds his hand as they walk out the office down the halls and into the kitchen where his children await.

"Konichiwa, Tou-san!" His twins smile and hug him before greeting their mother as she goes to the fridge to prepare a meal.

"Tou-san!" Hikari runs up to him and he picks her up.

"Konichiwa." He kissed his daughter's forehead, rubbed his twins' heads affectionately and nodded to his eldest son with a smile on his face. "I love you." He whispered into the air.

...

**Beta: **_Serene-Aspiration723_

...

**Alright guys! Sorry I'm so late... You could smack me if you like, I deserve it!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I will start working on the next one right now! I promise!**

**Lots of Love~!**

**~ 119**


End file.
